Big Bang
by Rachel1003
Summary: Just when Artemis thought that her college experience was going to dull and dry, Wally West drops into her life with a big bang. Now Artemis' life is going to change forever, but is it going to be in the way she expects? Ha. Have the fates ever been that nice? College-ish AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, long time no see? Read? Doesn't it matter? I guess not:) Anyways, I'm back with another AU! Shocker, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to update this in a timely manner but you guys know my track record. Welp, I don't know what else to say but enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

It was getting bad.

Like really bad.

This all consuming desire that had overcome her had to go. She had to end it, there would be no easy way out in the long run; she had to do it now. She knew the consequences, she knew the risks she was taking every moment she kept whatever this was going, but honestly?

The pros definitely outweighed the cons. She knew, slowly but surely, she was becoming addicted and maybe she wouldn't kick the habit just yet.

Because the way that he had her body pressed against the cold stone wall and the way how their bodies fit perfectly together, no space between them, and the way his hot breath washed over her flushed cheeks were the best high she'll ever have.

And she knows that.

She's never been completely sure how it started. They'd only met a couple months ago but how he moved his hands expertly up and down her sides, making her shiver, made her think different: made her feel like they'd known each other for ages or maybe in another life...

Can you see where the problem is now?

When she had first laid eyes on him, it had been at the campus library. She had snuck away from her dorm for some peace and quiet to finish this ridiculous paper for her crazy British Literature- why was she taking that class anyways?- teacher; and usually she would have worked on it in her dorm, but her roommate couldn't seem to get off the phone with her boyfriend. Trust her, her roommate is a sweet girl, but she could only handle so much sweet...

She had searched the entire library for a quiet place to sit, because strangely enough, the library, in most parts, wasn't quiet. At all. She found some cubicles in the back. The desks weren't that big, the chairs were uncomfortable, and some guy a little farther down the aisle had his music a tad too high but it would have to do.

She had managed to get some work done when he had walked over. He dropped his bag at a cubicle diagonally across the aisle from hers and he had smiled at her when she glanced up in reaction to the noise. She didn't know what she was expecting beforehand but whatever it was, he definitely wasn't it.

His bright red hair was a tangled mess and his checks, covered with freckles, were a light pinkish hew. She guessed they were both due to the wind and didn't think about it twice except for the fact that she found it completely adorable.

Wait. Adorable?

Then the next thing she noticed was his eyes. They reminded her of those green apples her mother always had on the kitchen counter back home. She wished to stare a bit longer to take him all in. She hadn't even fully analyzed the mischievous glint that went along with his smile, nor his tall and lean body. He must have been a runner she concluded after. All she wanted was to commit him to memory if she could.

But she couldn't.

She felt her cheeks warming up and she turned her attention back to her textbook and essay.

That didn't last long.

A few minutes later she peeked back up at him. He was hunched over his desk, a hand in his hair and a pen in his mouth; his eyebrows were knit together as if he was trying to absorb whatever he was reading by diffusion. She couldn't help but think that he was the sexiest man she'd ever seen, probably would ever see with her history with men.

Okay so maybe it had been bad from the beginning, but still.

Anyways.

Her ability to concentrate seemed to have vanished into thin air because she couldn't help but sneak glances at him. There was something eerily familiar about this guy with the fiery locks. Was it because of a class? Maybe passing on the way to class? Maybe, though she would never admit this to anyone else, a dream?

She told herself she was just imagining things and again went back to work.

But, again, that didn't last long.

Ugh! That's it!

She slammed her textbook closed, or well, as fiercely as she could in the library and packed up her bags. There was no way she would be able to get any work done, not with all these crazy thoughts- crazy feelings coming out of nowhere about a boy she held eye contact with for 5 seconds.

What was she? 12 again? No.

Once her bag was packed, she slung it over her shoulder and left, doing her best not to look pack even though she could feel Mr. How-the-hell-do-I-know-you staring holes into the back of her head.

* * *

She kept walking for a while, the cold December air nipping at her cheeks, nose, and ears. She pulled the collar of her jacket up higher and buried her face even farther into her scarf. So much for getting any of her homework done, she thought bitterly as she walked across the quad of Gotham University to the only on-campus coffeehouse.

Maybe some hot chocolate with peppermint will help, she thought as she walks towards the coffeehouse. Lately she had been becoming more and more homesick. It was weird living away from home and not talking to her mother everyday or sitting down to tea with her and just enjoying each other's company.

When she arrives, she places her order then goes and sits down in one if the big comfy chairs by the fire they have going.

The place is different from the coffee shops in Star City. Instead of being modern and simple, the place has a special charm to it. It's decked out for the upcoming holidays, there's even a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. In all, the refs and candles and mini tree and menorah in the window, remind her of a cliché Christmas lodge from those movies she used to watch as a kid.

"Artemis?"

Artemis blinks, snapping out of her mini trance and heads back to the counter to pick up her drink. The Barista hands her a candy cane too and says happy holidays before Artemis turns to leave.

It's kinda funny how this small jester makes her realize that she hasn't been home in two months. She stayed in Gotham for Thanksgiving because she really, really didn't want to deal with getting home and back and she had a paper coming up so she used the practically empty campus to her advantage and studied wherever she wanted. Let's just say she definitely kicked ass on that paper.

She pulled her book from her bag and began to flip through the worn pages to find exactly where she left off. She reads Alice in Wonderland every Christmas, ever since her sister first read it to her all those years ago.

It was easy for her to get lost in the book, the story is still as captivating as it was the first time she read it. She felt that every time she traveled to wonderland. It was no surprise that the tale was more interesting than she could ever dream her life to be.

But still, she had her own surprises every once and a while.

She hadn't even realized to time until one of the Baristas came over and told her that they were closing and they needed her to leave.

"We open again at 6!" the Barista called after her but Artemis didn't hear because she was already out the door into the cold.

It wasn't snowing when she walked in, but now it was and Artemis can't help but realize how beautiful the campus was when it was covered in an almost fresh blanket of snow. She shuffled her feet and buried her hands deeper in her pockets.

She was turning the corner by the library- it's the quickest way to her dorm- when she's completely knocked down by some giant idiot she assumed. She fell down on her back and her hands fly out to break her fall even more. Her palms slammed down on the cold pavement; pain surged from her hands through her wrists and up her forearms. Her butt was now wet from the snow she landed in and it hurt too and God... could this get any worse?

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to think...

"Watch where you're going, idiot." she snapped, examining her palms and wrists. Damn, they were going to for sore for a few days. "Geez..."

Suddenly there was a nervous chuckle. "Sorry- um- about that. I didn't think that- um- that anyone would, you know, be out this late when it's snowing."

"Have to get home somehow." she muttered.

"Can I at least help you up?" And there's a hand in front of her face.

She was about to tell this idiot standing in front of her to get lost when she finally looked up at him and fuck. Are the Gods working against her today or something? Staring back at her were the same bright green eyes that she saw earlier, of course it would be hot library guy.

"Um..." Artemis wasn't really sure what to say to him so she just took his hand and he pulled her up.

She couldn't tell at that moment if his face was so red because of the cold or embarrassment but she knew that either way, her face was just as warm.

"Sorry. Again." he said, he offered her this innocent smile and she felt her face getting warmer- something that she didn't know was possible.

"It- it's fine." she replied, tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear but it just fell in front of her face again. She still wasn't used to this new shorter haircut yet.

"I'm Wally, by the way." library boy said.

"I'm Arte-"

"I know." he said, cutting her off. She must have looked confused because he continued, "We have lab together and Vietnamese Lit. I know your name because our Professor loves to praise your work and you're really pretty too," he paused, "Did I just say what I think I said?"

She giggled- wait giggle? Artemis Crock did not giggle, who was this boy? "Yeah, but I don't mind."

"Okay good, because you are really, really pretty." Wally said with more confidence this time. "So, I guess now it won't be too weird if I ask you out for coffee or something?"

He was nervous, she could tell. He was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his shoes; she couldn't help but wonder how someone like her would make someone like him nervous.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she smiled.

"Good- um, great actually!" he looked down at his watch, "Shit..." he mumbles, "I got to go, I have this meeting thing across campus."

"Okay," she stepped out of his way. "See you in class?"

"Definitely." He gave her one last enthusiastic grin before he started running off again, and damn, could normal people move that fast?

* * *

Artemis was extremely grateful for the fact that when she arrived back at her dorm, Megan, her roommate, had left a note about going out to dinner with some friends. Megan was a sweet girl, compassionate, caring, bubbly, and head over heels in love with this mysterious boyfriend that Artemis still hasn't met yet.

Their dorm wasn't that fancy, just two beds on opposite walls, a dresser (Megan's), a closet (Artemis'), a desk piled high with textbooks and papers, and a big comfy butterfly chair that Megan bought on Black Friday. The walls were painted this ugly off white color, but the two had managed to cover up most of it with posters and pictures. It wasn't much, but it was their home.

Artemis flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. What exactly just happened? She wasn't too sure why this extremely attractive man was all of a sudden asking her out after knocking her over into a pile of snow on accident; it sounds a little too much like a corny TV or a romance novel, but she could live with it.

Those bright green eyes flashed across her vision again. She smirked, yeah, she could totally live with it.

* * *

Wally knew he was running late, and he most certainly did not mean to bump into Artemis, aka the girl he's been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. Of course it has to be a cliché too, the brilliant, beautiful blonde who sat in front of him in class, the one he'd been trying about working up the courage to talk to for months now and when he finally did it was because he practically ran her over? What kind of sick fate was that?

He thought that maybe he would have had a chance to talk to her once the library closed or something; he could walk her back to her dorm and he could tell her how much he liked her even though he'd never said a word to her. He still couldn't believe that the first time they talked she called him an idiot… Wally ran a hand through his hair at the thought; maybe it was because he was one.

But she'd said yes. She had said yes to him when he suggested coffee, maybe all hope hadn't been lost.

When he got to the restaurant that Dick told him to meet at, the place was packed but the hostess got one look at him and causally looked over her shoulder to the tables in the back. He got the message. He took his time walking over, so he didn't draw too much attention to himself, though, he didn't know how that would work since he was the super tall guy with bright red hair that stood up every which way.

"Well look who finally showed up." Dick said when he reached the table and three familiar faces were looking up at him. "Long time no see, man."

Wally smiled and slid in next to him; sitting down next to Dick made Wally realize how much he'd grown in the past few years. Dick wasn't the same scrawny little thirteen year old he once knew anymore. His shoulders were broad and Wally was pretty sure that Dick was even taller than him now. Great.

"So how is everyone?" Wally asked.

Megan snuggled in closer to Conner, and the big lug's smile grew wider. Wally still couldn't believe how big the guy was either, Conner was just muscle upon muscle, but it was almost nothing compared to his dad. They looked a lot alike, him and his dad, but besides that it was hard to find many similarities between Conner and Clark Kent

"Good." Conner answered.

"Oh how I've missed your simple one word answers," Wally said, and then he added, "Supey."

Conner's grin disappeared in an instant, Supey was an old nickname from when they were where kids. Don't ask for the story, Wally's not even sure anymore how the name came to be, all he knew was that it stuck ever since then.

Dick cackled, "Panties in a twist, Supey?"

Conner grunted and Megan patted his cheek lovingly. "So why did you call us all here anyways?" she asked.

"It wasn't my plan." Dick said, (this baffled everyone, Dick was always the one to set these things up), glancing down at his phone. "Where is Kal?"

Maybe now's a good time to back track:

Dick, Wally, Conner, and Kal- or Kaldur as he usually went by- have known each other for years, they grew up together. They met Megan when Wally was a sophomore in high school, and ever since then, she had been like the honorary group mother and the better half of Mr. Conner Kent. Saying that they've been through a lot together was definitely an understatement because they weren't just teenagers who found great friends, it much more than that; and they didn't find each other per se, they were more or less thrown together and told not to hate each other.

Wally blinked, "What do you mean this wasn't 'your plan'? You called me and told me that you wanted to get together for dinner…" Then it hit Wally, this wasn't just dinner.

"Kaldur called me, dude, I didn't ask questions." Dick explained.

Wally nodded, he understood, certain things most definitely could not be said over the phone.

They just sat around for a few minutes, catching up on things, waiting for Kaldur to arrive. It's been a while since they've all been together which shouldn't be the case since they all live in Gotham. The city was huge, but not that huge, especially since Megan and Conner go to school with him and Dick- well… Dick has his own chuffer if he wanted so.

Wally wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore. They'd gone off on a tangent about city politics and Wally West didn't do politics. So his thoughts trailed towards a certain blonde, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head- not that he was complaining too much about that. She was beautiful and he knew how smart she was, and how her gray eyes had this shine that he couldn't really describe and-

Man, he had it bad, whatever it was.

His train of thought was broken when Megan let out a high and squeaky, "Kaldur!"

Wally's head snapped up to see one of his oldest friends. Kaldur was smiling at them all. Wally gave him a once over; he was still tall and muscular as the last time Wally saw him, but his light hair was cut differently, Wally assumed it had to do with being on the swim team.

"Hello, friends, I'm sorry I'm late," Kaldur apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Megan said, as bubbly and giggly as ever, "We haven't been here very long."

"Oh good," Kaldur paused for a moment then continued, "And I hope you don't mind that I brought a... friend with me."

"You got a date?" Dick asked, his eyebrow arched.

Kaldur sighed and waved someone over from the front of the restaurant, but who was walking over was not the perky yet snarky brunette that Wally had always pictured Kaldur with but someone who he hadn't seen in years. When they finally reached the table, everyone sat in silence, staring dumbfounded at them.

Of course, only Dick could break the tension with a cackle, "Long time no see, Roy."

"Hilarious, Grayson," Roy said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Wally noticed that his arms looked weaker. Wally's eyes travelled back up to Roy's face, his cheek bones were more prominent than before like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks. Wally realized that that wasn't the only thing that was off about him; this Roy Harper was different. He didn't seem to stand with the same confidence as before, his shoulders were slumped and he kept shifting from leg to leg.

"Let's just cut the crap," Roy went on to say, "There's a reason why I'm here."

"And why is that, Red?" Wally asked.

"We should sit down for this-"

Roy held up his hands, "I've got this, Kaldur." Roy slid into the booth next to Wally and Kaldur sat down next to Conner on the other side. "I know it's been a while-"

"A year and a half, actually."

"Shut up, Grayson," Roy snapped, "Look, no matter how long it's been. I need your guys' help."

"For what?" Megan asked.

"There's a girl I need you to watch over, I already heard that you have some relations with her." Roy slid a photo over to Megan, she gasped. "I need you to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. There are some people out there... well, I think you understand the seriousness of this or I wouldn't be coming to you."

"Who is it? The daughter of a mob boss or something?" Wally asked, impatiently waiting for the photo to make it over to him.

"No," Roy said, "Someone you're more familiar with I'm afraid."

Dick finally handed the picture to Wally and once it was in his hands, it took him a moment to process exactly what he was looking at. Blonde hair. Warm smile. Golden skin. No. This was not happening to him. Artemis couldn't be-

Wally dropped the photo, "Fuck."

* * *

Confused? Well, that was supposed to be the plan. Thanks for reading!

**-Rachel:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry I've been AWAL for so long, being a high school senior is really hard okay? I'm giving myself a two week-ish time frame to get the next chapter out and if I don't, feel free to harass me about it. But related to the story, I didn't realize how dialogue based this chapter was until, like, now so sorry if that's not really your thing and you like long epic narratives. I'm going to try and make the next chapter a little more narrative but I don't know, we'll see. Anyways, for now enjoy! :D

* * *

"This sucks."

Wally kicked a chunk of snow in front of him as they walked back to campus. Dick sighed and presses his chin farther into his scarf. He was already sick of Wally's constant pouting since their meeting with Kal and Roy.

"It's a mission like any other," Dick said, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Wally pressed his lips together then said, "I don't like that word."

"Panties?" Dick asked, surprised with Wally's less than enthusiastic reaction. "I think you're the only guy ever to dislike the word panties."

Wally just shrugged and they continued to walk in silence. Dick could tell something was bothering Wally and he didn't have to be his best friend to tell you that. His shoulders were slumped, hands shoved deep into his pockets, and he had this look on his face. It was like he had eaten a particularly sour lemon then had walked in on his parents acting like a pair of bunnies- a look, Dick could add, that only Wally West could pull off.

"Does it have something to do with the girl?" Dick finally asked.

"Who? Artemis?" Wally sighed, "I thought that maybe for once in my life, I could possibly keep my love life- my normal life in general, really- and my other life separate."

"You know that's impossible."

"Yeah, what am I thinking?" Wally said bitterly, "Just look at you. Babs, Zatanna, that thing with Raquel- which, I will never fully understand-"

Dick rolled his eyes, "It's not for you to understand."

"My point is, it seems completely impossible to keep them separate, you're a prime example," Wally continued. He ran a hand up through his hair, brushing out any snow that had fallen down onto his red locks. "Nothing's ever simple for us, I learned that I long time ago."

"Hey, one can't help but to dream."

"Yeah, well, I think I've pushed my luck on dreams for this year."

Dick put a hand on Wally's shoulder and they stop. Dick looked him in the eye and Wally could see something along the lines of pity swirling around in those bright blue depths.

"You're going to have to get close to her either way, you know this right?" Wally nodded. "Good," Dick started to walk again, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about her then? There's only so much a file can tell you."

Wally grinned, "Well, for starters, her name's Artemis- but you probably already know that. She's really pretty and she has this infectious smile-"

"I'm just going to stop you right there. Can you tell me something personal about her that doesn't have to do with how pretty you think she is? Like where she likes to hangout out or any hobbies?"

A crease formed in between Wally's eyebrows, "I've run into her at the library and class- she doesn't seem like the type of person to go out a lot."

"I already got all that from Meg," Dick took a breath, "Look, I know this sucks but you're going to have to put whatever feeling you have for this girl aside. Focus on the mission."

"I don't get why I can't-"

"Do you want to kiss her or do you want to keep her safe," Dick interpreted, "Because you can't do both."

Wally's jaw clenched, "What do you need me to do?"

The next time Artemis saw Wally, it was class a few days later. She was earlier than usually and took her normal seat a few rows back from the front. He had walked in shortly after and stopped when he saw her. She felt the need to look away from him and his stare but his smile was sweet and oddly comforting so she smiled back.

"Can I sit here?" Wally asked. He said it almost tentatively, like he thought that she'd say no.

Dork, she thought.

"Yeah- yeah sure."

He smiled at her again. He smiled a lot, she realized.

"Soooo... Vietnamese Lit- should be fun today right?"

She glanced at him, trying to figure out what to say. Wally seemed like the kind of guy to have an answer for everything so she asked the one question that she had been wondering about since she met him:

"Why are you even in this class?" She internally winced. Smooth, Artemis, real smooth.

Wally's hand flew up to his hair and he let out a nervous chuckle, "Funny story actually... I needed another Literature requirement before I could start really focusing on my major and this one was the one that fit best into my schedule. What about you?"

"I'm fluent," she replied automatically.

His eyes went wide, "Really? That's so cool! I have one friend who's fluent in Romanian but he won't talk in it like ever and it sucks because what I've heard of it it's a really cool language," he paused for a second, "But Vietnamese is cool too," he finished lamely.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know, I think that it loses its charm after awhile. It's like English- about .02% of people that speak it appreciate it."

Wally grinned, "Wow- that was deep."

Artemis laughed, "It's part of my charm."

"Then by all means, charm me all day."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Was that supposed to be a line?"

"Only if you want it to be," Wally answered before winking at her.

... Wait. He just winked at her. Winked! Who does that? Wally West apparently, a voice in the back of her head answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me in this class- since you're fluent and all and I only speak science," Wally asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She tapped her pencil on her lips once, twice. "I don't see why not," she agreed.

"Great," he sounded a bit too happy about that, she thought, "How about after class we go get that coffee you promised me and figure out a schedule."

"I can't today, I already have other plans with my dorm-mate."

He looked crestfallen for a moment then perks up again, "Well then maybe I'll just run into you at the coffee shop later tonight."

She smirked, "Maybe, as long as- if we do happen to run into each other- you're paying."

"Wally West is a gentleman, babe. He always pays on hypothetical dates."

The professor walked in before she could think of an Artemis-worthy response.

When Artemis walked into the gym, she felt drained. There was something about her Viet Lit class that numbed her brain into a state that affected her entire body. Her thoughts were stuck in between Vietnamese and English and after picking apart the meaning of everything, all her brain wanted to do was tell her that the reason that the gym floor was gray was to create sorrow because the gym was filled with sorrow. Yeah, her brain wasn't making any sense.

Maybe a few punches to one of the dummies will make my brain work, Artemis thought, since it usually clears it.

She flashed her Campus I.D. to the guard at the desk before passing through the glass doors to enter the main part of the gym. She passed sweaty jocks, kids trying to lose that freshmen fifteen, and meatheads staring unapologetically at the gaggle of girls who decided to wear just a sports bra on top to run on treadmill. Artemis rolled her eyes- what pigs.

She made it to the locker room, changed, then left through another door that lead to the floor beneath the elevated track. The mats had already been set up and Artemis saw Megan getting her ankle taped by a girl with dark, practically black hair.

"Artemis!" Megan waved when she finally noticed her walking over.

"Sorry I took so long," Artemis threw her bag over to the side after pulling out her own tape, "My brain is numb from my last class. Since when does everything in a story have to have a double meaning?"

"It usually doesn't," the black haired girl said, "It's just a load of bullshit college professors feel the need to talk about." Artemis grinned. The girl finished taping Megan's ankle and turned to Artemis, finally giving her a few of her face. Bright blue eyes and red lips- Artemis swore she could feel the potential sass radiating off this girl. She liked her already.

"Zatanna Zatara," the girl stuck out her hand, Artemis shook it briefly.

"Artemis-"

"Crock, yeah I know. Meg's told me a bit about you."

"I wish a could say the same," Artemis restrained herself from casting a sideways glance at the Megan.

"It's more my fault," Zatanna explained, "I wanted to know more about the girl who was going to teach me some self-defense moves."

Artemis chuckled, "Sounds legit, but again: kinda wish that I knew you were going to show up too." She began taping around her hands and wrists.

"Hello, Megan! I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Megan said as she tied her red hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Don't worry about it- it's a good thing because it means that I don't have to be the punching bag anymore. You guys can use each other for practice."

Megan gave a wary smile, Zatanna on the other hand looked rather excited.

Artemis cracked her knuckles, "So where do we begin? Breaking ankles or shattering noses?"

Those girls were tougher than they looked, that was for sure. Artemis never would have guessed that they'd be able to pick it up on her moves so quickly. They were naturals. They knew the right way to use their smaller sizes to their advantage and seemed to effortless know where the weakest spots in the body where. If she didn't know any better, Artemis would have guessed they already had experience in this area. Maybe as much as Artemis had, but that was pushing things.

"So, was that really your first time with self-defense moves?" Artemis tried to ask as casually as possible as she and Zatanna walked back through central campus towards the on-campus coffee shop after their work-out. Megan had left (ditched) them at the gym for a date with her boyfriend.

"Honestly? No. But it's been a while," Zatanna explained, "My dad wanted to make sure that I could protect myself when I was younger."

"Why'd you stop?"

Zatanna stopped twirling her lock of hair around her finger, "Um- I don't really-"

Artemis held up a hand, "Don't worry about telling me. I'm not a big fan of revealing my secrets either. Most times it's better to avoid the truth then to tell it."

"Too true," Zatanna agreed with a chuckle.

"My dad taught me that a long time ago."

Zatanna stiffened. Artemis eyed her cautiously, it seemed to pass.

"It's weird talking about my dad- he's not around so much anymore," Artemis continued. She had no idea why she was saying any of this to this girl she had met a mere hour or so ago, but Artemis felt like she could trust her. Maybe it was the way she reacted when dads were mentioned or maybe it was the way she kicked ass. Artemis had respect for this girl. She could see them being friends, and she liked that.

"Same with mine."

Artemis nodded, "So you're a freshmen right?"

"Yeah, I graduated high school early."

"Kicks ass and she's smart- if only I were a guy," Artemis joked.

Zatanna grinned, "Hmm... too bad I'm not a blond kind of girl."

The two broke out into giggles.

Artemis wondered if this was what having a real girl-friend was like. She'd never really gotten along with most girls she hung out with. At Gotham Academy, most girls saw her as the charity case and wouldn't even give her the time of day- not like she'd ask them for it either though. She was a loner, like most of her family. She had accepted that a long time ago, but she had also accepted that she needed to be adaptable.

And it was about time she put it to use.

"Speaking of boys, is there any that have caught your eye?" Zatanna asked slyly.

"There is one boy... I think he's a bit of a flirt but I think he really likes me," Artemis spilled, "He's a dork, but in a charming way- I just- he really came out of nowhere."

"Sounds promising, who is it?"

"Uh, Wally West. He's in my Vietnamese Lit class."

"Wally? Wally West?" Zatanna repeated.

"Yeah... do you know him?"

"Kinda. We have... mutual friends."

"Cryptic but I can work with it," Artemis said, "I'm actually supposed to be meeting up with him for coffee soon."

"Oh, when?"

Artemis grinned sheepishly, "I actually don't know when it's supposed to be. We never really set a time..."

"So you want me to wait with you so you don't seem overeager or pathetic?" Zatanna asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Artemis scoffed, "Neither, I just like talking to you and am wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee before my date. Simple as that."

"Is that what they're calling it these days: simple?"

"I wouldn't know," Artemis opened the door to the coffee shop.

"Oh, I knew I liked you," Zatanna stepped aside, "Age before beauty."

"And to think, I thought I liked you."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's wintertime, let me buy you something with a vat of peppermint dumped into it and you can tell me all about Mr. Wally West."

"Zatanna? I didn't know you knew Artemis."

The two girls ceased their giggling and looked up. Wally West was grinning down at them, his green eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"We actually just met, West. Megan introduced us," Zatanna said.

"Right..." Wally nodded slowly, trying to assess the situation.

"And Zatanna was just leaving, weren't you?" Artemis said, giving Zatanna the get-lost look.

Zatanna smirked, looking from Artemis to Wally, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. And don't worry, I'll tell Bird-Boy you say 'hi'."

"Bye, Zee."

Wally sat down in Zatanna's now vacant seat, "Hi," he said with a grin.

"Hi," Artemis smiled back. "So you know Megan too?"

"Yeah, we all grew up together, I guess. They've known me since I was a skinny, lanky preteen with braces and too many freckles, not this ruggedly handsome track star with pearly whites you see today."

"Is that why you like to smile so much then?" Artemis teased.

Wally leaned in closer to her, "Nah, it's more about the company."

"Always the flirt..."

"Always the charmer..."

They were getting closer. His breath was washing over her face, sending shivers down her body. His eye lids were drooping and her hands grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket.

"Are you guys going to order anything?" asked an annoyed barista.

Wally pulled away with a quiet groan, "Aren't we suppose to come to you?"

The kid shrugged.

"Well, we're good right now," Wally said, the kid still stood there. "Scram!"

"Whatever," he walked away at a leisurely pace.

"I can't believe that just happened," Wally whined. Artemis laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe next time."

"Is there going to be a next time?" he asked, hopeful.

"Slow down, Kid, let's get through this date first before we plan the next one," Artemis took her hands off of him.

Wally groaned, "You going to drive me mad, woman."

"Don't go just yet, you still have to buy be dessert."

Artemis watched as Wally's eyes twinkled mischievously before replying, "Wait so you're not it?"

"Ha, ha- just go get me a baked good, West."

"As you wish, milady."

Zatanna's heels clicked as she walked up the ridiculously long driveway to Wayne Manor. The wind howled and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Of course the one night that he's actually not at his apartment, she doesn't have her car with her and she decided to wear heels. She was starting to think he was messing with her, she wouldn't have put it passed him.

She opened the grand doors to the manor. Stepping inside, she called out to see if anyone was home. Alfred came walking out, suit perfectly straight and hands folded behind his back.

"Is he home?" she asked, shrugging off her coat and handing it to the older man.

"He is in his room," Alfred replied smoothly.

"Thanks," Zatanna made a move to go up the stairs but Alfred stopped her.

"His other room, Miss Zatara."

Zatanna sighed, "I should have known that."

Spinning on her heel, she headed through the living room, past the blazing fire and sleeping dog- Ace was it?-, and down the spiral staircase. She knew that he knew she was here, there was no reason for an introduction.

"I thought you took Wally off this mission," Zatanna said angrily.

Dick didn't turn around, he kept his focus on the screens in front of him. He continued to tap away on the keyboard. Zatanna watched as files zoomed across the main monitor.

"Dick, we need to talk about this," she tried again.

"One... second..."

Zatanna huffed and folder her arms over her chest, "I think whatever you're doing can wait until after I say my piece about a job- I might add- that I didn't even ask for!"

With one final click, the screen went still and Dick spun in his chair to face her, which might not have been the best idea. She was already getting to him; with one hip cocked to the side, her arms folded to draw attention to a certain... area, and her hair windswept from the weather- Dick was defenseless against her womanly attributes.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, talk."

"Why the hell is Wallace West working this job, I thought you pulled him off it," Zatanna snapped, "So imagine my surprise when Artemis starts talking about the cute boy in her Viet Lit class! It was even worse when he actually showed up an hour later! I was thrown for a complete loop, and you know how much I hate surprises."

"Must've slipped my mind," Dick said, "I decided to bring him back on, they already had a relationship of sorts forming- I thought that it would be best to have all relationship types covered."

"I understand that but how the hell am I suppose to do my own job of keeping her safe when she's in that honeymoon stage with West?" Zatanna asked, stepping closer, "He's a good agent but the guy- when it comes to girls, the guy has one brain and two heads. Dick, you can't seriously believe that this is a good idea."

"I'm not too sure I know what's a good idea anymore. This mission- there's more to it then Roy is letting us in on," Dick answered honestly, "What are the chances that Megan's rooming with our next case? Or that Wally had a class with her?"

Zatanna shrugged, "Coincidences? I don't know- it didn't really cross my mind."

"Exactly!" Dick stood up and walked over the desk along the adjacent wall. "With the amount of kids and classes available at Gotham U., the odds are practically astronomical."

"I'm sensing you need a little detecting, spill."

Dick held up a file, "I did- might've broken a rule or two but it doesn't matter. What I found does, take a look."

Zatanna took the file from his hands and gave it a once over, "Nothing's jumping out a me. What exactly am I looking for anyways? It looks just like your average rap-sheet."

"Yeah, but it's not just that."

"Oh my God, Dick, just tell me! Who is... Jade Nguyen?"

"The connection I've been looking for."

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUNNN and I leave you with another cliff hanger... hehehe... I plan on answering some of the more prominent question you guys probably have next chapter like: why does Artemis need to be protected? What does Roy have to do with it? Does Wally really feel anything for Artemis? And what the frack is the team? A secret organization? Do the have powers? What about the Justice League? All will be revealed in due time, my lovelies, but until then: review and all that good stuff! -Rachel


End file.
